An electrocardiograph (ECG) system monitors heart electrical activity in a patient. Conventional ECG systems utilize conductive pads or electrodes placed on a patient in specific locations to detect electrical impulses generated by the heart during each beat. In response to detection of the electrical impulses from the heart, the electrodes produce electrical signals indicative of the heart activity. Typically, these electrical signals are directly transferred from the electrodes to a stationary ECG monitor via multiple cables or wires. The ECG monitor performs various signal processing and computational operations to convert the raw electrical signals into meaningful information that can be displayed on a monitor or printed out for review by a physician.
Doctors have used ECG systems to monitor a patient's heart activity for decades. Currently, there are several different systems that use ECG signals to monitor a patient's heart activity. These systems, however, are generally stationary and are not developed or suitable for portable use. While portable telemetry systems exist, they are not a direct replacement for stationary ECG monitors. Moreover, because conventional systems use multiple cables or wires, and are cumbersome and uncomfortable for the patient, and require a significant amount of set up time. Thus, a need exists for an ECG system that solves the aforementioned problems.